The Truth Revealed
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Liz started to work at the FBIEncounters another Ganderium Virus


TITLE: THE TRUTH REVEALED ****

TITLE: THE TRUTH REVEALED

AUTHUR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the shows, just Agent Palmer

SUMMARY: Liz starts to work at the FBI, encounters another Ganderuim Virus.

CATEGORY: Crossover, X-Files & Roswell

RATING: PG 13

SPOILERS: mentions some parts of S2

DISTRUBUTION: Please ask and I'll e-mail it to you

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

November 2001

Liz looked at the group after the graduation party, she knew that this would probably be the last time she would see them (especially after all they went through). They still haven't captured Alex's killer and it seemed that they would never be able to do it. Liz walked over to where the group was standing. Maria was the nearest person she saw,

"Maria, I need to talk to all of you, but I don't know how to do it"

Maria looked at her best friend and then to the rest of the group. Max came and stood next to Liz, he knew that something was wrong when she came up to them.

"Liz, does this have something to do with me?"

"For the first time I'm not afraid to say no, but what I'm going to tell you will affect us all"

They sat down and Liz told them that she was going to Medical School and that she was going to leave Roswell. Maria looked at Liz and told her that she would try to keep contact with her. They left the CrashDown and Liz went to her room and started to pack her suitcases.

"Tomorrow is the beginning of my future" Liz whispered.

She heard the cab and rushed out of the door. As they drove off she looked at the town and said,

"Goodbye, Roswell"

As time progressed Liz looked at the piece of paper in her hands. It stated that she had a degree in medical sciences, what shocked her the most was the letter she had in her other hand. The FBI wrote this letter. It stated that they recruited her to join their medical team. When she read that letter her heart skipped a beat. The reason for that is because she still remembered the alien hunter that took Max captive in the White Room. She didn't want to face that agony again, but it seemed that she wouldn't have any other choice, this was a step into a field she studied for. The next day she woke up quite early and drove to her newly appointed job. As she entered the building she was bombarded by images of an exiting job that waited for her.

"Agent Parker?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you please come with me?"  
"Certainly"

As she followed the man she knew that she would be thrown into the deep end and that is just what she needed to face. The man stepped into an office and she followed him into it. He turned towards her and said,

"I'm Agent Skinner and I know that you have a lot of questions, but I must introduce you to your co-partners"

Two agents came into the office and looked into Liz's direction.

"Agent Parker. This is Agents Mulder and Scully"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" she said.

Skinner looked at Scully and said,

"I placed her with you. You must get her up to speed with your work. And Mulder, you are not going to try and convince her about ET and Bigfoot"

"I'll try" Mulder said

Liz looked at the group and whispered

_"There is no need to try and convince me. I already had an encounter with ET's"_

Luckily the three agents haven't heard what she said and with those last words she went to her office that was situated next to Mulder's office.

She sat at her desk and looked carefully at the surroundings. Everything seemed so unreal to her. She always thought that she would marry Max and stay in Roswell, but after her encounter with Future Max and Alex's death she knew that she had move on with her life. She picked up the phone and dialed Maria's number.

__

"Maria de Luca here"

"Hi Maria. Liz here"

__

"Hi there friend. What have you been up to?" Maria asked

Liz began to tell her everything that happened since the day she left Roswell; she couldn't even leave out the fact that she was working for the FBI

__

"You know, Max and the others won't be pleased to hear that" Maria said

"Don't worry. I'll keep their secret," Liz said

What she didn't know was that Mulder was coming out of his office and he heard that last sentence. It stopped him in his tracks and he tried to hear more, but was unsuccessful. Liz placed the phone back and started to sort her files.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Maria left her house and went to where the others were waiting for her. She opened the door and stepped into the CrashDown. The first person she saw was Tess coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Maria. Where have you been?" Tess asked

"Hi Tess. I was at home talking to Liz on the phone and I've got news for you guys. Oh, by the way where are they?" 

Tess told her that Max, Isabel and Michael are on their way. Suddenly the door opens again and the three came into the restaurant. Michael went over to Maria and gave her a kiss. They sat down and ordered their food.

"Max, I just spoke to Liz on the phone and what I'm about to tell you will shock you"

"What is it?" Max asked

"She graduated from Medical-School and is working with the FBI"

"What!" the four pod-squad members screamed in unison.

Maria calmly told them that Liz promised to keep their secret and if something happens that involves them she would call first.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WASHINGTON DC

The day went by fast and Liz left her office, she thought that now she can rest for a minute. As she locked her door she saw Agent Scully coming towards her

"Parker, I need your assistance in an autopsy"

"I'm on my way" Liz informed her superior

She walked towards the morgue and placed a mask over her mouth. She went into the morgue and saw the body on the table. Scully took the scalpel and made an incision over the chest cavity. As she pried the flesh away a dull blue-grey crystal came visible. Liz took just one look at the crystal and took a step back

"Oh, no! We've got trouble," she said with a shock expression written on her face

"What are you talking about?" Scully wanted to know

Liz looked at Scully and said that she has to phone someone fast. With those words she darted out of the morgue and took her cell-phone out of her pocket. She dialed Max's number and waited for him to answer it.

"_Hello, Evans residence"_

" Hi, Isabel. Is Max there?"

__

"Yes, I'll call him"

For a few minutes there was silence and then,

__

"Hi, Liz, what's wrong?" Max asked

Liz stood there and said,

"Max, the Ganderium are back"  
_"What! You can't be serious!"_

"I am. I just saw one of the crystals in a body"

Max sat down and told Liz that it might be better if she tells her partners about then and the virus.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked

__

"Yes" Max, said

She said good-bye and placed her cell-phone in her pocket. She saw Mulder going into the morgue and went after him. As she entered the morgue Mulder and Scully looked at her and Scully asked

"What did you mean by saying that we've got trouble?"

She sat in one of the chairs and said,

"I don't know if you remember this, but in September 1999 there was an alien sighting in Roswell"

"I do remember that. It stated that a waitress was shot and didn't die of the fatal wound she received. Her dress got blood on it, but all she had was a silver hand print on her stomach"

"You are right, but there's something else you must know and that is I was that waitress"

The two agents looked stunned, but Mulder was the first one to recover and said,

"I should've known that, but didn't"

"It's true. There are aliens and I had contact with five of them. Unfortunately one was killed a few years ago, but I still have contact with the other four. That's not the trouble we are in. our trouble is that blue-grey crystals," she pointed her finger to the crystals that lay on the table

"How can that be our problem?" Scully asked

"Those things aren't so helpless. They are called Ganderuim and come from the crash-site in Roswell. The Ganderium is a deadly virus and when you are infected you won't survive long and that's not all. Every one who comes into contact with you will be infected too. There's just one hope and that is your genetic code. The Ganderuim is after one specific code and not all are subject to it"

Mulder and Scully looked at Liz and saw the worry in her eyes. They knew that Liz graduated at the top of her class and when she says something is wrong then here is a problem.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ROSWELL

Max went into the UFO Center trying to forget the phone call. When Liz told him that there was another colony of Ganderia his heart stopped. They all thought that they destroyed the queen and the colony, but it looks like it was all planned. It was a conspiracy against them. He opened the door and went into his office. Suddenly Brody came into the office and looked at him

"Brody, I think I'm going to take a few days leave"

There was a few minutes silence then Brody looked at Max

"Your highness. I just got news that Khivar is planning a sneak attack on you and the others"  
"Larek. Its' the least of our troubles now"

"What do you mean?" Larek asked

Max looked up and said,

"It seems like the Ganderuim virus has returned and this time we don't know who has the queen inside him"

'Brody' looked at Max and said,

"I'll try to find a way for you to return to Antar"

"What is going on? Max you have the day off or have you forgotten about that?" Brody asked

"Oh, I did and Brody when I came here you weren't here. It seems like you've been abducted again," Max said and with those words he left the Center.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

WASHINGTON DC

Liz looked at her co-partners and said that that the only way for them to destroy the Ganderium is to go back to Roswell and try to find the host of the queen. Mulder looked at the young agent and asked,

"You told us that these blue-grey crystals are a virus called Ganderium, but what I want to know is how come you know so much of these things?"

"I had a previous encounter with them, but we stopped the queen from getting the girl who was supposed to be infected. We thought that we destroyed every single one of them, but it looks like we haven't"

Scully looked at Mulder before she said,

"I think we must inform Skinner about the crystals and then go to Roswell,"

"I think you're right" Mulder said and then he looked at Liz and said,

"Go and get your stuff. We are going"

"I'm on my way" and with those words Liz went out of the morgue.

She drove towards her house and thought back to the last time that she saw the group. She hoped that everything would be the same as what it was before. She stopped her car and ran into her house. As fast as what she could she threw clothes into a suitcase and ran out of her house. With a blink of an eye she drove towards the airport where her two partners was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to face your past?" Mulder asked

"As ready as I ever could be" she answered

They went to the terminal and collected their tickets. As they stepped up to the plane Liz silently wished that Max waited for her and that they would pick up from where they left off.

The flight was rather long and when Liz came to her senses they were in Roswell airport waiting for the cab to take them towards the town. As they climbed into the cab Liz told her partners everything there is to tell about the group. The only thing she couldn't tell them was the visit she had with Future Max. That was still a sore subject with her and she knew if Max and Tess were together Future Max would never come back. Mulder interrupted her thoughts when he informed her that they stopped. They climbed out of the cab and after she paid the fair they stepped into the CrashDown. Maria was the first one who greeted them. As they hugged each other Liz asked,

"Where's Max, I need to speak to him?"

"Um, Liz, before you see him there's one thing you must know about Max"  
" What is it?" 

"Max married Tess last Spring. I wanted to call you, but I knew that you would be broken-hearted about that. So I kept quite"

Liz stood there crestfallen not knowing what she was going to say next, but she didn't have a long time to wait. She looked up and saw Isabel, Max, Tess and Michael coming into the CrashDown

"Congratulations" was the only word she could utter.

Max looked at Maria and then he knew that Liz had been told about his marriage to Tess.

"I hope you're not angry about this"

"How could I be?" she said

They all sat down and Liz told them about what she saw in Washington

"So you see, we have to find the host before he finds Lorrie"

"Do you have any clue to who it might be this time?" Max asked

"No, but the only was to know for sure is if we all go to the cave"

They decided to wait until the next day before they all go to the cave

As some of the members left the café Liz looked at Max and she said,

"I'm glad you two married"

"Why?" Max asked

Liz looked at the inflatable alien on the counter before saying,

"Do you remember that day I tried to force you and Tess together?"

"Yes, I do, but you never told me why you did that"

"I think it's time I do"

With those words Liz told Max about what Future Max told her and that if she married him in Vegas it would literately mean the End of The World. When Max heard that he knew that the pain Liz endured was all justified. He just didn't know that it had to do with the future. The next day came fast and when Liz opened her eyes again they all stood in the cave looking for a clue about how to destroy the Ganderium invasion. Liz looked at the four empty pods and then looked at Max

"I'm going for a walk," she said

As she left the group Mulder looked at Max and asked,

"What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story and we don't have the time to analyze it"

Liz stood at the far side of the cave and looked at the group. As she sat down on one of the rocks her eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny. She stood up and walked over in the direction of where she saw it. When she looked closely at the object she saw that it was another orb. She picked it up and went over to the group.

"Max, look at this" 

She gave the orb to Max and waited for a response. 

"Where did you find it?" he wanted to know

She pointed in the direction near the pods and said,

"What does this mean"

"I don't know, but let's try and find out"

He looked at the orb and saw a strange anomaly on it. As his finger graced the spot the orb started to vibrate and a light shot up with a voice that started to speak

__

"My dear children when you hear this message you probably have noticed that there are too colonies of the Ganderium virus on Earth. It wasn't our idea to place the Ganderium on your ship, but the scientists thought that if the go with you, you would remember the only way to eradicate them. The survival of the Earth is in your hands Zan, try to hurry before it is too late"

Max looked at the group and then back to the two agents that came with Liz

"I have my hands full trying to survive and now I have to safe the Earth too. How am I going to do that?"

What the group didn't notice was when the message played there was a light outside the cave. For a few minutes there was utter silence, then suddenly a voice spoke from the entrance of the cave.

"You don't have to face the Ganderium on your own Your Majesty"

Max turned around and saw a stranger standing there,

"Who are you?" he asked

"Larek here. I've decided to come and help you. There is just one thing I must say and that is after we located the Ganderium we must return to Antar"

The group was rather perplexed when they heard they were going to leave the Earth after the virus was destroyed, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

The group (with Larek) left the cave and went to the CrashDown where they tried to figure out where the colony might be when suddenly Liz said,

"I think I might know where the colony might be, but I'm not sure about that"

"Where?" the group asked in unison

"I never thought about it sooner, but I think Agent Palmer could be the host and that is not all I think the colony is in the headquarters of the FBI"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Max asked

Liz looked at him and said that since she began her work there she saw Agent Palmer always went into a secluded area of the FBI and sometimes he didn't even know what he was doing

They decided to you to Washington and destroy that colony, but it would take a long time for them to locate the Agent. Agent Mulder looked at Scully and said that if he knew where Agent Palmer lived. They called the airport and booked nine seats on the earliest flight to Washington.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

WASHINGTON DC

As they left the plane they decided not to rest until they found the colony and the host. Liz looked at her office and saw that someone broke into it looking for something. She then looked at Max and said,

"I'm glad I don't have Lorrie's address, because then the person would be there by now"

"What are you going to do if you can't find the host?" Mulder asked Max

"I don't know, but let's not think about that now"

Suddenly they heard a noise in the corridor; all nine of them darted out just to see Agent Palmer coming out of his office.

"Let's follow him" Scully suggested

So they started to follow the suspect, for a while it seemed that they were on a wild goose chase.

"Bingo" Liz exclaimed

They all looked at the Agent in front of them and they knew that they had their hands full. Larek was the first one who reacted; he stepped up to the Agent and said,

"You really don't need to do this"

"I know, but I'm loosing control over my body and life"

"Try to fight the virus" Max said

They could see the struggle the Agent had, but suddenly Max remembered that the only way to destroy the queen is by killing the host and removing the oxygen from the room. He went to Mulder and Scully and told them about the plan. At first the two didn't want to participate in it, but then they saw that it was the only way. Mulder pulled his gun out and without warning he shot the man. As the man dropped to he floor they saw the queen releasing the host

As fast as they could they ran out of the room and then Max removed the air from the room. Slowly the queen suffocated and all the crystals died too. Max looked at Liz and said,

"I guess it's time for us to return home"

Liz could feel the tears as it stung her eyes, but she fought it.

"Would we ever see you guys again?" she asked

"I don't know. I must tell you that I don't even know what is waiting for us there"

Larek looked at the young king and said that eve though the war was still going on the people was getting tired of Khivar and his men, but before they could return Max had to remember everything of his past.

Liz looked at Max and went over to him and said,

"Don't you worry about us. You just take care of yourself"

"I will"

They hugged each other and Max left the Michael and the others. Liz stood there knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see Max. this time she didn't fight the tears and she started to cry about her life.

"You know, they had to leave. You told me yourself," Mulder said to her

"I know, but I didn't want it to happen so fast. I wanted to have one last memory of him, but it seemed that Destiny took it away from me"

Max looked at the cave and waited for Larek to help him to remember his life. The man came up to him and said,

"The only way for you to remember everything is for you to close your eyes and think about nothing"

Slowly Max did what he was told and then the images came. Four hours went by and Max opened his eyes.

"I think we can go now"

The group stood there and Max placed the crystal in the Granilth. Suddenly the group disappeared and an eerie silence swept the town

Liz could feel the emptiness in her heart and she 'knew' that they left,

"Good-bye" was all she could say

~END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
